My Kryptonite
by Starzzu
Summary: AU ZoLu Dancing is an addiction, a drug, something some can't live without. Luffy could never live a life where dancing didn't exist. The moves had to flow right with the music - flaws or redoes were unheard of. And having just the right DJ and partner were two things proper dancers needed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but then I decided to end it like this and make it a small story. At the most, I want it to be three chapters long, no more. I hope it plays out that way. And I hope you all enjoy this little story! One more thing, Luffy's not exactly IC in this story. I don't think that would play out well. I'm not positive about the others yet. **

**Review if you think I should keep going with this~!**

**My Kryptonite  
**

**_Written by Sonic1615_  
**

**_Dancers, DJs, and Dreams_**

* * *

There were noises everywhere.

No matter which way your head would turn, mobs of people danced around, doing the utmost array of dance moves possible. A sea of people was what it was. Bodies pressed together, grinding into each other; some shuffled along the floor, in groups or individually, backwards or forwards; others went all out, using the wildest break dancing styles known to man without somehow breaking bones in the process. The body heat grew stronger every passing minute, nearly getting every being in the vicinity to break into a sweat with hair plastered to their face and skin sickeningly sticky. Even at this late hour of night the world was as lively as can be.

Glow sticks of multiple colors were tossed up into the air, their iridescent light illuminating the dark above the ocean of heads. Lighters got flicked on to create small masses of fire just enough to attract minimal attention. Glow in the dark attire reflected off of other's clothing, giving off the effect that everyone's clothes glowed; the glowing was enough to show that some people weren't even wearing clothes anymore. The discarded clothes littering the linoleum floor got kicked back and forth, tangling up in the legs of dancers. A few fell here and there, earning laughter from the crowd. And from a pale boy who watched the events go by.

He sat at the rave club's bar, a plush cushion stool supporting him. One of his hands held a glass filled with brown liquid while the other kept his chin from hitting the counter. He was exhausted. So many people had asked him to get up and dance with them, and he - not being one to decline something as fun as having a dance - gladly accepted. Now the extraction of his limbs was finally making an appearance. In total, he had been asked to dance twelve times; he only went with seven.

The first was asked by his close friend Sanji - Sanji being the one who asked him to come here in the first place. Naturally, he went for it. Their dance didn't involve any real talent, just jumping up and down to the music with raised fists. Afterwards, an additional two dances with his blonde friend ensued. They were both small break dancing competitions with other ravers. Those went on for some time, but in the end both Luffy and Sanji gave them a run for their money, literally and figuratively; the others had to pay up.

The second person was another one of his friends. Her name was Nami and she pretty much dragged him out onto the dance floor for two rounds of pointless dancing. Now don't get him wrong, he loved Nami like a sister and her dancing skills weren't half-bad - the problem was that he was starting to tire out from the previous dances. The two of them did something that resembled a _very _messed up, fast-paced version of the salsa. It ended with Luffy's hands hanging around Nami's neck whilst the girl's were circling his back, keeping him from toppling backwards. Thank God that women had good reflexes.

His and Nami's dances had come to a close only for Luffy to be interrupted on his journey back to the bar by his long-nosed friend Usopp. The teen wanted Luffy to join him for _two _dances. He almost died hearing that request. But since Usopp was one of his best friends he couldn't deny him.

But those dances were done, and he was happy to just sip on his drink while watching the others. The song was some sort of techno that Luffy wasn't familiar with, though it sounded like the crowd was becoming more and more silent with the music. He guessed the song wasn't popular among the people there. That's when the music cut off.

An announcement went up that a small break will occur for ten minutes while they switch in a different DJ.

Luffy swiveled the stool around to face the bar, idly tracing circles around the rim of his glass. He wasn't a drinker, nor did he want to be one. The substance in the glass was plain Pepsi; no alcohol added.

A new figure seated itself on the stool to his right, sneaking a slender arm across the teen's hunched shoulders and leaving it there to rest.

"New DJ comin' out."

Luffy heard his blonde friend's voice and glanced over. Sanji had a cigarette in his free hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I heard," he said after looking away.

Luffy's peripheral vision picked up a sign of motion from Sanji's head. A nod. He went on, "Did you want something?"

Taking a long drag from the cancer stick, Sanji smirked when he brought it away from his lips. "You should do another dance with-"

"No."

". . . I didn't even finish." Sanji hadn't expected to be denied - or cut off.

Luffy closed his eyes and sighed, still not knowing how his friends assumed he had never-ending energy. "I already danced seven times for hours. I just want to rest. Can't you dance with Usopp or Nami? Maybe find someone else?" He thought he heard a chuckle escape his friend. Just what was he laughing about? "Maybe you don't get it, Sanji, but I'm exhausted-"

This time it was Sanji's turn to interrupt the younger, "Oh, but I _do _get it. I only thought that we could dance since it'll be a new DJ and not the same guy. Who knows? This one might play different types of music."

Luffy almost smacked the other at his stupidity.

"Sanji, this is a rave club, understand? And that means the only things we'll be hearing will be techno, electronica, and dubstep."

A visible crystal eye narrowed. "I'm not an idiot, I know what kind of music is played here."

This time Luffy didn't respond; he simply took a quick sip of his Pepsi and ignored the other for a good amount of minutes. Well, he attempted to before Sanji grabbed him around his chest and basically carried him out to the middle of the dance floor. "I don't get why you wouldn't want to rub off that skill of yours to the others here. Me, Usopp, and Nami know that you're a million times better than everyone here." Sanji said to him on the way there.

Luffy was tempted to bite the blonde's finger off. He should most defiantly _not _be allowing this to happen, even if he couldn't do anything about it. True, he was weak when it came to muscles, but that didn't mean he couldn't give his curly-browed friend a stern talking to. That also didn't mean he was incapable of clawing at the exposed flesh.

"Sanji! Let go of me! I told you I don't wanna dance!"

The desperate clawing didn't have any effect on the other as he spoke, "I know, but you're gonna."

Sometimes Sanji was so unreasonable.

They reached their - er, Sanji's - destination.

Sanji put his pissed friend down, giving him a satisfied smirk. He loved getting his way.

As Luffy smoothed out his clothes and cursed at the older the new DJ was announced to be Roronoa Zoro.

Luffy paused his actions to stare bewildered at the speakers. Roronoa Zoro? Luffy had been coming to this club for some time and he never heard that name spoken before. He briefly pondered as to whether or not this guy was new at DJing, then put that behind him. To be a DJ at this club you _needed _to have experience; no exception otherwise. Then his train of thought went to the name: Roronoa Zoro. What a queer placement of letters. He couldn't recall ever hearing a name with five Os in it. The sound was just odd. To mix Rs and Os like that was strange to him, but then again, it's not every day you hear someone with the name of Luffy. Maybe he shouldn't be the one talking.

"This guy better be good."

The sound of his friend's voice caused him to snap from thinking about the name and look towards the stage, trying to get a good look at the guy.

And he did.

What his eyes told him made him question whether he should buy glasses or not, but after a few blinks and rubbings, Luffy realized his eyes were not lying to him. The man that had just walked out on stage defiantly had _green hair. _For whatever reason, Luffy was convinced that it wasn't dyed. He decided that was one cool trait about the guy. One.

Luffy just had to give the guy a once-over to know he looked like a freakin' badass.

A black t-shirt with an emerald Chinese dragon breathing fire hugged his muscular chest and well-defined abdominal muscles, easily giving the guy a quite visible six pack. His crisp green hair was slightly spiked around the top of his head while the bottom parts were shortened and smoothed. Below the shirt's right sleeve resided a black bandana tightly tied around his bicep, the cloth giving off a very slight greenish glow. He wore long, torn, and dirty jeans that fell past his dark boots. The jeans were accessorized by a lopsided, spiked leather belt. Encircling the man's neck was a spiky silver chain that hung past his collar bone and rested at his chest. The last clothing article Luffy could see were black leather gloves concealing the guy's hands, all but the tips of his fingers, which had the edges cut off. Luffy hadn't seen many DJs with those kind of gloves, but he saw how they would be ideal for a DJ: Since there were no tips, the gloves gave the user easy access to controlling the level of music tones and about everything else. Now he couldn't see why the others didn't where those types of gloves.

"Seriously? Green hair?"

Hearing Sanji's smug voice, Luffy let his eyes stray away from the new DJ.

"Seems that way."

The talented chef partially rolled his crystal eyes before the music kicked up.

Electronica.

Luffy recognized the song as _Bewitched _by _Blood on the Dance Floor. _That was his absolute favorite band, not to mention both Jayy and Dahvie were so sexy, even to him.

Right as the song began, Sanji pulled him over to dance. Yet again, he wanted to show everybody up, and wanted Luffy to do it with him.

So that's what Luffy did.

He stayed near Sanji's side and danced with the blonde to the best-fitting moves. They mainly mirrored the original dancers' moves, thus mirroring each other. Side by side both teens made fluid motions with their hands, sliding along the floor with each step, turning their legs at the precise moment, not out of place by a second.

Sanji said that Luffy was underappreciated for his dancing skills awhile back.

_"You're an excellent dancer, Luffy. The only thing that's wrong is that nobody knows about your skills. You should come to a dance club with me someday. Who knows? Maybe someone will see that talent and do something about it. You deserve that much."_

Luffy recalled that memory as he felt Sanji's hand slip around his waist and back in a quick motion. The memory still made him blush even now. He knew that no one could ever possibly recommend him for higher things; it was just unheard of. Those kind of things only happened in dreams.

Though he thought lowly of himself, Luffy could hear the gasps and awes of the crowds. Sanji always was Luffy's best partner at these kind of things.

He heard the voice of girls and boys alike merge together into shouts of praise for the duo. Many advanced dancers were left with gapping mouths or scathing looks on their faces. Luffy knew they were jealous. Almost every time they did this people got amazed and angered at their skills - sometimes they did enough to make the entire crowd go silent, but it seemed like tonight the crowd was either too drunk or they were just having too much fun. It didn't make a difference to Luffy. He didn't use his moves to show others up, but to just have fun and let loose. While dancing there were no restrictions to hold you back.

_Bewitched _ended and they finished their unique aray of moves with a final pose of Sanji's hand loosely drapped around Luffy's wasit and Luffy's back pressed up against the cook's chest. They usually ended all of their songs in that pose. It caught on pretty fast, not to mention it was a comfortable finisher.

As the cheers erupted from their audience, Luffy let himself fall back into his friend's chest, knowing Sanji would support him. He was _beat. _Too many dances in one night could tire a guy out; he was no exception.

His breathing was more ragged than earlier. His eyesight was blurring. His ears were beginning to deafen out the sounds of the compliments the crowd were giving. He saw them hoard him and Sanji, talking nonstop with looks of admiration plastered on their faces.

He needed to sit.

That's when he felt Sanji wrap his arm around his waist and pull him back, bringing him away from the crowd. Thank God his friend knew him so well.

He felt himself leave the ground to have warm arms encircle his form.

People might think of him as weird to get so tired out from dancing, but that was the only downside to his extraordinary talent. His dancing abilities caused his energy level to deplete faster than normal humans. It was like a curse, though it only affected him if he danced for too long. He knew when his body exceeded his limit, so he always tried to quit when he could.

As the crowd grew further away, Luffy's ocean eyes traveled over to the stage. He saw that new DJ watching him, an unreadable expression on his face.

For just a moment, blue eyes locked with dark emerald green ones.

Luffy passed out.


	2. NOTE Read

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

No, this is not an update. This is a question. A very important one at that. If you all would be so kind as to read it, I'd appreciate it very much. Now, I'm happy that you all seem to enjoy this fiction and I am in no way going to discontinue this story - for I love the idea too much to simply take it down or whatnot. But, originally, this was going to be a one-shot, not a multi-chapter story. I guess I got carried away and just ended it abruptly just so it could be posted; I now regret that.

My question is if you'd like me to write this all over as a long one-shot rather than continue with the chapters? I personally would like to, but I want to hear what you all think. If I do, then this will be deleted and the new one will be up under the same title.

Please tell me what you think I should do. The one-shot, to me, would probably be the best idea. I thank you all who like this story already! See you!


End file.
